


across the stars

by elizaham8957



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, HAPPY STAR WARS PREMIERE DAY Y'ALL, I saw it last night so I knew I had to write this today, McMartinski - Freeform, Post Series, Scott finally sees Star Wars, Star Wars - Freeform, but if you haven't seen it yet you can totally still read this, engaged stydia, for the record there are NO TLJ spoilers in this, it's a miracle in and of itself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 06:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13024890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizaham8957/pseuds/elizaham8957
Summary: Stiles came bounding over to them, his grin wider than Lydia had ever seen, his body practically buzzing with excitement.“Did you have a nice discussion about Star Wars?” Lydia asked, taking his hand again, twining their fingers together.“Yes, I did, thank you for asking,” he responded, shooting Lydia a look. “They were very impressed with my costume, too.”“I would expect nothing less,” Lydia said, leaning into his side. Stiles smiled, looping his other arm around her, letting her rest her head on his arm.Stiles finally gets to see The Last Jedi.





	across the stars

**Author's Note:**

> Things I should be doing: working on the Christmas prompts I still have to finish
> 
> Things I'm actually doing: writing more fics about Stiles and Star Wars. 
> 
> As a quick disclaimer, this fic has NO TLJ spoilers in it. I did go and see it last night and I have LOTS to say about it, but none of my actual analysis makes an appearance in here. If you comment, too (which I would LOVE) please keep comments spoiler free for people who haven't gotten to see it yet:) 
> 
> That being said, if you have seen it and want to discuss it with someone, I am HERE for that and am always up for analyzing Star Wars, much like my main main Stiles is. I'm stilesssolo on twitter and tumblr if you wanna scream about it together. 
> 
> This fic is also sort of a sequel to [this fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12353340) I wrote after the trailer dropped, in that it follows the events they talk about there, but you DON'T need to read it for this to make sense. Unless you just want more Stydia fluff with Star Wars references, in which case I would definitely say read it. 
> 
> Enjoy!!

The look on Scott’s face alone almost made this entire endeavor worth it.

His expression could only be described as wildly overwhelmed, eyes darting back and forth down the lines and lines of people waiting with them in the theater. Every time someone told him his costume was awesome, his eyes got wider, expression more and more confused. Stiles kept laughing the whole time, preening every time someone approached the three of them, congratulating them on their costumes, telling them they looked so authentic.

“You do _not_ want to know how much he paid on Etsy for them,” Lydia would respond, shooting her fiancé a look, to which he would roll his eyes.

“It’s _Star Wars,_ Lydia,” he had argued when purchasing them. “And we’ll wear them again for Halloween. Or for Star Wars Celebration!” he had exclaimed, face lighting up at the possibility of attending an event that was basically just Comic Con for Star Wars. Lydia had made a note to look into getting tickets for them for his next birthday. She thought that if Stiles really met Mark Hamill, he might _actually_ pass out.

“Another news camera,” Stiles said, Lydia shaking her head next to him. There had to be at least four different news stations here covering the premiere. With all the other things going on in the world right now, it seemed slightly ridiculous to have stations covering a Star Wars premiere, but the anticipation and excitement in the air here was palpable. Maybe they were just trying to give everyone a little bit of hope.

“I’m still not appearing on TV,” Lydia said, steadfastly _not_ making eye contact with the reporter, who had already spotted the trio, face lighting up. Stiles huffed, shooting her a look, but Lydia didn’t budge. “Stiles, I love you, and I will wear this dress to the premiere of a movie that I am _definitely_ not as emotionally invested in as you are,” she said, tugging at the skirt of her Princess Leia dress, “but I am _not_ appearing on local television dressed like this.”  

“Yeah, same,” Scott said, his eyes still a little too wide. “They would also definitely ask me something really in-depth about Star Wars, and I barely know the name of the guy I’m dressed as.”

_“Luke,_ Scott. Luke _Skywalker._ You don’t even have to have seen Star Wars to know that. Come on,” Stiles said, exasperated.

“Stiles,” Lydia said, trying not to laugh, taking his hand in hers. “Babe, be glad he actually _watched_ the movies.”

“Not without effort,” Stiles rebutted, shooting his best friend a look. “I thought I was gonna have to tie him down and _force_ him to watch.”

“That’s not how the Force works!” Scott responded, his grin illustrating that he was _way_ too pleased with himself for that reference. Stiles shook his head, but he couldn’t bite back his smile.

“If _you_ want to go talk to her, you can,” Lydia said. “We’ll save your spot.”

“Really?” he asked, his face lighting up like a little kid on Christmas. Lydia nodded at him again, smirking, as Stiles ducked under the rope keeping them in line, making a beeline for the reporter, his shiny black Han Solo boots clicking on the movie theater floor.

Once Stiles was out of earshot, speaking animatedly with the reporter, hands flailing in a way that Lydia knew meant he was _definitely_ going off on some tangent about the franchise, Lydia turned to Scott. “You’re a good friend,” she told him, surveying his costume. Scott just shrugged, meeting her eye.

“You’re a good fiancé,” he rebutted, nodding to her costume, to the enormous hairbuns she’d wound her hair up into. Lydia shook her head slightly, because it was _so_ like Scott to just brush off something so selfless and pure-intended as nothing.

“I’m serious, Scott,” she said, smiling softly. “I know how busy you are with vet school. Sitting down and watching seven movies with him—”

“Eight,” Scott interrupted. “He made me watch _Rogue One_ too.”

“Eight,” Lydia corrected. “And then agreeing to dress up and wait in line for three hours with him on opening night of the movie…” She shook her head. “He hasn’t been able to stop talking about it for weeks. He’s really excited you came.”

“Hey, he is my best friend,” Scott said. “After all the supernatural battles I unwillingly dragged him into, I figure it’s the least I can do.” He hesitated, as though there was something he was debating whether or not to say. “And I have to admit— they were pretty good.”

“Right?” Lydia agreed. “I’ll fully admit, I will _never_ be as obsessed as him,” she started, glancing over at her fiancé, now posing with the news reporter in the classic Han-esque pose from the original _A New Hope_ movie poster, “but they’re entertaining. I don’t mind watching them with him.”

Stiles came bounding over to them, his grin wider than Lydia had ever seen, his body practically buzzing with excitement.

“Did you have a nice discussion about Star Wars?” Lydia asked, taking his hand again, twining their fingers together.

“Yes, I did, thank you for asking,” he responded, shooting Lydia a look. “They were very impressed with my costume, too.”

“I would expect nothing less,” Lydia said, leaning into his side. Stiles smiled, looping his other arm around her, letting her rest her head on his arm.

“How much more time?” Scott asked, eyes fixed on the two of them. Stiles tugged his phone from his blaster holster (Lydia had had _quite_ the time convincing him not to bring the blaster, but the thought of jeopardizing getting into the theater at all because of his _very_ realistic looking toy gun had been enough to convince him.)

“Only another forty minutes,” he said. “They should be letting us into the theater soon.”

As soon as he spoke the words, the movie theater employees were removing the front rope, creating space for the line to shuffle through to the theater. “Have your tickets out and ready!” one of them called, and Lydia pulled the three tickets from her purse, handing one to each of the boys with her.

“Are you ready?” Lydia asked Stiles, holding their tickets out to get ripped.

“Nope,” Stiles said, grabbing her hand and tugging her towards the theater as soon as they had their stubs back. “Come on, Scotty, keep up!”

Lydia had to practically run to keep up with Stiles’s long strides, but they got really good seats in the theater, right in the middle of the row, so she supposed it was worth it. “I think I should sit in the middle,” Lydia offered, looking between Stiles and Scott. “That way, if Scott gets confused, he can whisper questions to me, because if you have to answer questions in the middle of this, Stiles, I _know_ you’ll kill him, regardless of werewolf super-healing powers.”

“That is… a very good point,” Stiles said, nodding his head in acceptance. “Okay, Scotty. Feel free to ask me anything afterwards, but no talking during the movie.”

“I will keep my questions to the absolute minimum,” Scott promised, taking his seat next to Lydia. “But can you just give me a _really_ quick recap of what happened during _The Force Awakens?”_

_“Dude,”_ Stiles said, pulling a face, but he obliged, immediately launching into an explanation of the plot.

Stiles’s (extremely in-depth, as he was physically incapable of holding back while talking about Star Wars) explanation lasted up until the previews started, the whole theater clapping as the lights dimmed. “Here we go,” Lydia said, leaning over to Stiles to whisper in his ear, and she could feel his body buzzing. He took her hand again, resting in her lap, his hand squeezing hers tightly.

There was an obscene amount of previews for many movies that Lydia really didn’t care about, but when the _Infinity War_ trailer started, Stiles’s grip tightened again, because he knew that the movie would start next. The theater hushed as the Avengers theme music faded out, the screen going black as the movie began.

Everyone erupted into cheers at the Lucasfilm icon flashing across the screen, and Lydia squeezed Stiles’s hand, leaning over to whisper in his ear again. “Are you ready?” she asked, a grin playing at her lips. Stiles shook his head, eyes locked on the screen.

“Nope. Not in the slightest.”

The screen went dark again, and Lydia could tell everyone in the theater had their eyes trained on the screen, waiting with bated breath for the iconic opening. But Lydia was still looking at Stiles, her eyes fixed on the expression on his face, half nerves and half excitement.  His body was practically vibrating with anticipation, the light in his eyes bright even in the darkness of the theater. She smiled to herself, squeezing his hand again before turning to the screen, giving her full attention to the movie as the opening words faded into view.

_A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away…_


End file.
